Keduanya
by randomtuna13
Summary: Kadang keduanya sulit saling mengerti. [#augustive! untuk Kuga Antares] [light slash]


**Keduanya**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

 **warning :**

bit ooc, poetry-ish, light slash

 **note :**

#augustive! untuk Kuga Antares

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau _nggak_ jalan dulu?"

Will berkata kaku tanpa melihat orang yang sedang diajaknya bicara. Orang yang dimaksud melengkungkan bibir dan mengerutkan dahi sebegitu dalam sampai rasanya manik matanya yang sehitam arang tenggelam karena mukannya tertekuk.

"Kenapa _nggak_ kau dulu?" balasnya dingin. Will mengerucutkan bibir, tapi tidak menjawab balik. Ia mendengus lalu berjalan lebih dulu, dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Secepat mungkin membuat jarak.

"Konyol," gumamnya tanpa nada humor. "Kau konyol banget, deh, Nico."

Begitu mendengar namanya disebut, yang berjalan lambat-lambat di belakangnya, berseru defensif. "Apa?"

" _Nggak._ " Will menyahut pendek. Ia dan Nico hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Dan laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model-model _gothic_ itu tampaknya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membalap tinggi Will. Jadi, tidak heran jika langkah mereka yang tadi berjarak banyak, kini hanya sisa beberapa jengkal saja.

"Terserah kaulah." Nico mendengus ketika sampai di sampingnya. Sang putra Apollo tidak menoleh.

"Baik, jika terserah aku."

Keduanya kembali membuat jarak. Kali ini, Will yang berjalan lambat di belakang Nico. Laki-laki berambut pirang emas itu menatap trotoar saat melangkah. Ia tak menghiraukan figur yang berjalan di depannya. Padahal derap langkahnya menghentak-hentak.

"Pfft." Will membuat suara meremehkan. _Kekanakan,_ mungkin begitu pikirnya.

Tapi sang putra Hades seolah bisa membaca pikiran itu. "Diam kau."

Keduanya terdiam, tak lagi membuat suara. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya —entah introspeksi diri atau cuma menggerundel karena kesal. Padahal tadinya berjalan baik-baik saja. Kencan pertama Will dan Nico di luar Perkemahan Blasteran. Kencan di dunia nyata. Berdua ke kafe, berjalan-jalan.. melakukan hal-hal normal. Sampai pertengkaran kecil itu.

 _Kenapa bisa jadi begini?_ pikir Will gelisah.

 _Kalau tahu jadi begini rumit, seharusnya tadi tidak usah,_ batin Nico galau.

Keduanya sama-sama masih melangkah dengan jarak membentang. Keduanya masih menundukkan kepala, merenungi apa yang telah terjadi dan apa yang salah. Kencan pertama ini harusnya menjadi momen istimewa. Saat dua yang saling mencinta, berjalan-jalan menikmati kebahagiaan sederhana. Menonton film, bercengkrama di kafe, singgah ke taman, menyusuri jalanan bernaung pohon rindang.

Padahal segalanya berjalan sempurna. Sampai mereka berdebat tentang bagaimana kencan yang selanjutnya. Saat Will bertanya pada Nico, kemana mereka akan pergi jika ada lagi kesempatan. Dan Nico membalikkan pertanyaan, bahwa tak apa jika Will sekali lagi memutuskan. Nico akan mengikuti Will, kemanapun laki-laki itu pergi. Tapi Will ingin tahu kemana Nico ingin pergi agar ia bisa menemani. Keduanya sama-sama terjebak dalam situasi canggung dan mendadak tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah, memaksa satu sama lain membuat keputusan.

Sampai adu mulut tak perlu tercetuskan. Sampai argumen-argumen tak penting terlontarkan. Hingga percikan kesal menjalar menjadi kobaran. Keduanya tak bisa memutuskan. Keduanya terlalu ingin saling menyerahkan hasil final.

Dan memang _konyol_ adalah frase adjektif yang tepat untuk menggambarkan.

"Ehem." Nico berdehem kikuk, membuat Will menghentikan langkahnya. Sang putra Hades masih menunduk, mencoba menjalin kata-kata. "Kau tahu, kurasa kita tak perlu bertingkah seperti ini hanya _gara-gara_ masalah sepele."

Will menaikkan alis, agak kaget dengan pernyataan itu. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan matanya langsung tertuju pada punggung tegap berbalut jaket penerbang, di hadapannya.

"Aku minta maaf," lanjut Nico canggung. "aku tidak terbiasa dengan semua.. semua.. _ini._ "

Will terperangah. Ia hendak menjawab saat mendadak setetes air jatuh mengenai hidung mancungnya.

.

.

.

.

"Pakai ini."

"Tidak, kau saja yang pakai punyaku."

"Tidak. Aku tahu, kau kedinginan."

"Pada dasarnya, perjalanan bayangan selalu menghasilkan efek seperti kau baru keluar dari hujan badai. Jadi, aku sudah terbiasa. Kau pakai ini."

"Oh, dan kuberitahu, orang bisa menderita karena kedinginan. Namanya hipotermia. Pakai _sweater_ -ku, ini perintah Dokter."

"Ini perintah Raja Tengkorak, pakai jaketku, Dokter."

Keduanya saling menyorongkan pakaian penghangat badan. Yang satu menyodorkan jaket penerbangnya; yang satu mengangsurkan _sweater_ putihnya. Keduanya bertengkar di bawah naungan yang ada di tengah taman, sama-sama tak mau mengalah. Keduanya berseteru kembali, mempermasalahkan siapa yang layak dihangatkan. Keduanya sibuk mempertengkarkan siapa yang lebih butuh jaket dan _sweater_ , ketimbang melihat kenyataan bahwa hawa dingin yang dikirim bersama hujan, membekukan diri mereka.

"Oh, sudahlah. Kita pakai saja punya kita masing-masing." Will menghela napas, memakai kembali pakaian hangat berbahan wolnya. Nico mengangguk, memakai kembali jaket penerbangnya.

"Sini, duduk dekatku," tawarnya kikuk, menepuk bangku kayu. Matanya melirik tangan Will yang memucat. "Kau bisa memasukkan tanganmu ke kantong jaketku."

Yang ditawari, untuk sejenak terpaku. Lalu senyum tersungging di bibirnya, mengirim sinyal perdamaian untuk mengakhiri perang konyol yang tadinya berkobar.

"Oke," jawabnya ringan. Ia menempatkan diri di samping sang putra Hades; kini, sang putra Dewa Matahari itu mendapatkan suntikan kehangatan dari genggaman tangan sang putra Dewa Kegelapan. Will menoleh dan mata birunya tepat mendarat pada tatapan tajam Nico.

Tak ada kata-kata terucap lagi. Hujan dan rintiknya masih membasahi bumi. Entah kapan derainya akan berhenti. Petir masih kadang menyelingi. Angin masih sibuk merecoki. Entah kapan cuaca cerah akan kembali.

Meskipun begitu, ada satu hal yang pasti.

Yang duduk bersebelahan, membagi kehangatan di bawah naungan menghindari hujan. Yang satu, tangannya menelusup mencari hangatnya jaket penerbang. Yang satu wajahnya terkubur di sweater berbahan wol tebal. Tak ada kalimat terkatakan. Tapi kenyataan telah mewakilkan.

Keduanya sama-sama penuh perhatian dan selalu berharap yang terbaik bagi sang pasangan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:**

Halo Kugaaa, maafkan baru bisa bikin. Tadinya udah ngetik separo cerita, terus baru sadar promptnya samasekali belum kepake huehehe alhasil ngetik kilat semalem dan jadilah ini :''))

So, here we go. Another romance-drama-semi poetry untuk Solangelo. Maafkan kalo tidak memuaskan :''3

Makasih sudah berpartisipasi coretmemaksacoret membuat saya jadi aktif nulis :'')

Btw, saya udah mau masuk kuliah, ah entah kapan lagi saya bisa produktif seperti beberapa minggu terakhir o(-(


End file.
